


Kept

by DangerSlut



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Brain Damage, Brainwashing, Captivity, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Hannibal is a giant fuck bag, Kidnapping, M/M, Mutilation, Poor baby Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerSlut/pseuds/DangerSlut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!: Will is kept in Hannibal's basement. He has a soft bed, a television and a warm blanket. Hannibal has injected muriatic acid into Will's brain, rendering him mostly dumb. He follows Hannibal's suggestions without thought. He has all his previous cognitive ability, he simply cannot understand nor can he articulate what is happening in the current moment. He knows he loves Hannibal very much. He knows he is safe. He likes it when Hannibal shares his bed with him, which he often does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kept

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trr_rr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/gifts).



Since he had injected his lover’s brain with muriatic acid, Will had truly become a puppet for Hannibal to play with, although he did miss their conversations. But being made pliant, silent and controllable was Hannibal’s only way of getting to keep Will all for his own, so he accepted it as a sacrifice that needed to be made for their happiness.

As usual, Will didn’t do much today. He ate breakfast, watched TV, and waited for Hannibal to come back. He lied on his bed in the dark basement, the cuff around his ankle chained to the bedpost and bundled up in a thick, warm blanket.

He was on his side, staring at the TV in front of him with glassy eyes. He wonders where Hannibal has gone and why he is watching the Discovery channel. Not that he didn’t like it, but he didn’t feel the same without Hannibal around.

When Hannibal left every morning, Will felt lost and lonely, wondering where is friend went. Why would he leave when Will couldn’t go with him? He loved Hannibal so much and he wanted to follow Hannibal so badly that he cries for hours after Hannibal abandons him.

It feels like it has been forever since he has last seen the man he cares about so much that Will wonders if he is ever going to come back, fear starting to overcome him and making him whimper pathetically into his pillow.

His whimpers become sobs and then cries of distress so loud that he doesn’t hear the basement door open or Hannibal’s footsteps on the concrete floor.

"Haa!" he cries out when he feels a large, strong hand stroke through the hair at the nape of his neck and that deep, soothing voice that he longed for say "Shhh, William, I am back. I am sorry for leaving you for so long but as I explained this morning, I had to attend a fundraiser dinner tonight. You know I would be back late."

Will whimpers into the pillow one last time, then goes silent at Hannibal’s direction. Nothing the other man is saying makes any sense to him; he has no memory of talking about the fundraiser in the morning and he doesn’t understand why Hannibal had to go anyways. Will had missed Hannibal since the moment he left, scared and lonely, longing for Hannibal. It was awful that Hannibal had to go at all, but at least he was back now.

"Good boy," murmurs Hannibal in praise as his lovely William calms and relaxes under his hand. He had expected Will to be anxious when he returned home late, his lover always having tears in his eyes by the time he returned from work, but hadn’t expected the younger man to be so distraught. "It’s alright now, I'm back. Were you afraid I wouldn’t come back?"

When Will just stares up at him, eyes wide and watery, Hannibal nods subtly, which Will copies with much more enthusiasm. Hannibal smiles at his sweet boy fondly, loving it when Will mindlessly agree to anything he said. Since he had injected his lover’s brain with muriatic acid, he had truly become a puppet for Hannibal to play with, although he did miss their conversations. But being made pliant, silent and controllable was Hannibal’s only way of getting to keep Will all for his own, so he accepted it as a sacrifice that needed to be made for their happiness.

As much as he harmed Will, emotionally and physically, he can feel the smaller man’ love flow off of him every morning when Hannibal brought breakfast and when he came home from work. Will’s smile was enough to tell him how much he loved Hannibal.

But now there was no smile and a rare pang of guilt shoots through Hannibal.

"I am sorry to have upset you so, my love," apologizes Hannibal, wiping away William’s tears with his thumb. "I missed you too. Move over, let me show you how much I missed you."  
Will sniffles and shuffles over under his blanket, relieved that Hannibal missed him as well, but wondering why he would even go if he did. But that didn’t matter; Hannibal was back now.

Will’s eyes dry as he watches Hannibal undress and carefully fold his clothes. Will blushes when his cock twitches between his thighs, and he lets out another soft “Haa.” He loves it when Hannibal joins him in bed, finally naked as Will always is. He loved how Hannibal feels against him; hard, strong and safe.  
It made all the loneliness worth it.

Hannibal slides under the blanket and cuddles up close to Will, wrapping his arms around his sweet boy and bundling him to his chest. When their hard cocks rub together, a chuckle rumbles out of Hannibal’s chest and he nods, saying “Feels like we both missed each other very much.”

Will copies Hannibal’s nod and moans again. He had missed Hannibal very much but had no idea who to tell the older man, so he was glad Hannibal instructed him on how to agree.

Hannibal just holds Will for a while, gently grinding against the smaller man with his face buried in Will’s hair. Will moans against Hannibal’s chest, his fingers curling in the hair he found there as he wriggles in pleasure.

"Haa!" cries Will after a while, confused to as why Hannibal wasn’t kissing or touching him all over.

"Greedy little thing," chuckles Hannibal, rolling them over and pinning Will under his weight. Will legs fell open on either side of him, and he let out a soft, happy sigh when his lover was finally on top of him, protecting from all the bad things in his world.

"Open your mouth, Will," instructs Hannibal, marveling as Will does so, then leaning in for a kiss. Its slow and sensual, Will copying everyone of his moves so well that the kiss alone was making both of their toes curl.

Breaking apart, Hannibal reaches over the edge of the bed and open one of the drawers build into the bed frame and retrieved a bottle of lube.

"Stay still, William," orders Hannibal as he pulls back, Will clawing at his back, not wanting him to go. "I need to prepare you."

Will whimpers, then goes limp on the bed and waits for Hannibal to finish. He wanted Hannibal back on top of him, not thinking of his own health with his need to be close to the other man.

Hannibal slathers Will’s pink, little hole with a liberal amount of lube, pushing in two fingers and taking his time preparing his love. He adored the desperate sounds he was drawing out of William and he teases the younger man’s prostate and inner walls, coaxing the other into a ravenous lust.

When Will can no longer take it, he still manages to lie still on the bed, but he moans out several loud “Haa!”, calling to his lover.

He couldn’t wait any longer, and he needed Hannibal back on top of him to prove that the older man would keep him happy and safe.

Hannibal purrs when he hears how needy William is and slides up the brunette’s body, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake.

"Not only greedy, but impatient as well," smirks Hannibal, Will copying his nod again. If only Will had been this agreeable before he forced Hannibal to turn to the acid.  
"Wrap your arms and legs around me," orders Hannibal, kissing at Will’s throat while taking his cock in hand and guiding it to Will’s hole. He pushes in with one steady thrusts, making Will cry out and arch against Hannibal, his arms and legs looping around the older man.

Hannibal strokes Will’s hair, shushing his lover and kissing away the single tear that escaped Will’s eye. “You need to relax, my dear. You know this,” sighs Hannibal, smiling as Will muscles flutter around him and then loosen their almost painful grip.

Will mumbles wordlessly and nuzzles at Hannibal’s neck once the pain goes away, begging for more the only way he can think of. “Haa… Ple-e.”

When Hannibal starts to thrust into his partner, he quickly loses all of his mercy and pounds into the smaller man below him. There was no way Will could complain about the rough treatment, and Hannibal doubted he would if he could. No matter how Hannibal fucked him, Will was always smiling afterwards.

Will’s moans become louder with every passing moment, pain mixed with pleasure obvious in his voice, but his cock was hard and rubbing at Hannibal’s stomach, and that was all the other man needed to continue.

Will claws at his back, flexes his thighs around Hannibal’s hip and digs his heels into the other man’s lower back. It hurts, but he loves it and he never wants Hannibal to leave ever again.

Will orgasm catches him off guard, ripping through him unexpectedly and making him writhe under Hannibal. He coats their bellies with his cum, his cock slapping up against Hannibal.

Will’s spasm draws Hannibal over the edge as well, squeezing and milking so hard that for a moment he though Will’s ass would tear his cock right off. He relaxes on top of his panting lover carefully, not wanting to hurt the fragile man below in, then plants a kiss on Will’s forehead when he finally sees the brunette smile.


End file.
